Magnae's Stories
by Kondouchiaki
Summary: Last chapter, chapter 8 update: Story about KyuSeo / Seokyu. "Cho Kyuhyun percaya, kalau gadis itu adalah gadis miliknya." Mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Super Junior dan SNSD itu punya SME~ kalau membernya punya saya *plak*

Warning : aneh, gaje, misstypo (mungkin)

.

Chapter 1

SeoKyu

(Story one)

-Photo-

.

* * *

"Seohyun-ah, ayo latihan." Magnae Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun menghampiri Seohyun, magnae SNSD yang sedang melihat performance artis lain dari tv yang ada di backstage. Seohyun menoleh, dan mengangguk ke arah sunbae yang juga oppa-nya itu.

Seohyun mengambil iPhonenya dari tas, kemudian memasang earphone berwarna putih miliknya. Ia memberikan earphone yang sebelah kanan ke Kyuhyun, dan dia sendiri memakai yang sebelah kiri.

.

'_Momgireul ggorodo'_

"Beri sedikit penekanan lagi." kata Kyuhyun. Dia mempraktekkan menggunakan tangannya di sela-sela nyanyian mereka saat latihan. Seohyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aigo, 2 magnae itu sedang berlatih." Tiba-tiba Yesung datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sedang latihan. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Seohyun yang berada disamping Kyuhyun, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil Blackberry miliknya, kemudian mengabadikan latihan mereka dengan beberapa foto yang diambil melalui kamera ponselnya.

_manhi himdureodo hamke ittneun gutneul girlsu ittneun geol, uriman(uriman giokarsu ittneun) giokarsu ittneun, sojunghan sigan ittge ttaemune, boichi anado (boichi anado) gati nungamado (dashi anado) irreohke yogiye namado. _

Dan ternyata Yoona juga Ryewook ikut menghampiri 2 magnae itu, dengan senyum jahil Yoona mengambil Blackberry miliknya, sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil kameranya. Keduanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yesung tadi, mengambil foto Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sedang latihan.

_Ma eum dalhae bureumyeon _(Seohyun)

_Geu gieogman eulo_ (Kyuhyun)

_Gwenchanh eulkkeoya _(KyuhyunSeohyun)

.

"Bagus, sudah lebih baik." Kyuhyun memuji Seohyun setelah meminum air putih miliknya. "Jinjja? Kamsahamnida oppa, itu karena kau memberitahuku tadi." Seohyun membalasnya dengan kata-kata formal .Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Padahal mereka sudah kenal lebih dari 4 tahun, tapi tetap saja Seohyun menggunakan bahasa formal dengannya.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan cuma ke dirinya sih. Bahkan kepada member SNSD yang lain dia masih menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Seohyun-ssi. Bersiap-siaplah sebentar lagi giliran kalian." Tiba-tiba seorang PD datang menghampiri mereka. Seohyun sedikit gugup ketika PD itu bilang kalau sebentar lagi giliran mereka tampil.

"Jangan terlalu gugup." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Seohyun. Seohyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang dipakaikan jas hitam oleh stylistnya. "Tapi kita hanya berlatih sekali." Elak Seohyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Mereka tampil di Staples Center di L.A. Ini konser besar, tentu saja Seohyun tak mau menggagalkannya, dan membuat para fans SM Town kecewa.

"Kita pasangan resmi terhebat.. eh pasangan tidak resmi terhebat SME bukan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Sontak Seohyun ikut tertawa, dan melupakan kegugupannya tadi.

"Kau benar oppa."

.

.

"Chukkhae. Kyuhyun oppa, Seohyun-ah duet kalian daebak! Neomu johahae!" Tiba-tiba Yoona menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang baru saja bergabung dengan para member lain di tempat mereka makan.

"Jinjja unnie? Kamsahamnida." Seohyun membungkuk kecil, dan tersenyum. Ia senang, kalau performancenya bersama Kyuhyun dipuji oleh member lainnya. Tak lama hampir seluruh member Super Junior dan SNSD berkumpul disana. Ditambah Changmin yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di salah satu meja makan.

"Seohyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ayo kalian foto bersama." Siwon memanggil kedua magnae itu. Seohyun memberikan kamera digitalnya yang berwarna soft pink kepada Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berfoto Eeteuk, Heechul melihatnya, dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Hei, apa kalian sedang syuting 'We Got Married?" Kata Heechul sedikit keras. "Apa kau menyingkirkan Yonghwa? Singkirkan Yonghwa!" Lanjutnya sembari menahan senyum jahil yang ingin terukir di wajahnya. Begitupula Eeteuk.

"Seohyun-ah, kalian kurang dekat tadi." Siwon sedikit protes dengan hasil foto mereka yang pertama. Mereka terlihat masih canggung. Seohyun sedikit terkejut. "Jinjja?" tanyanya polos. Siwon tersenyum jahil. "Tentu saja!"

"Ah, oppa ayo foto bersama." Ajak Seohyun sambil mendekati Heechul. Dan pada akhirnya Heechul tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak terekspos. "Eh aku juga?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Seohyun mengangguk polos.

Kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sosok Changmin yang masih berkelut dengan buku, yang entah isinya tentang apa.

"Ayo ajak oppadeul yang lain berfoto bersama." Katanya pada Changmin. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Seohyun.

"Aku hanya mau berfoto denganmu, tidak dengan yang lainnya." Kata Changmin sedikit bercanda. Begitu mendengar pernyataan Changmin, Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Hei, jadi foto itu tidak hanya bersamaku?" Katanya kesal. Dan sebelum mereka bertengkar, sang manajer berbaik hati memfoto mereka semua, dengan sedikit paksaan tentunya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun Heechul, Seohyun, Changmin, Siwon, dan Eeteuk berfoto bersama. Begitu selesai mengambil beberapa foto, terlihat Kyuhyun mengumpat tak jelas.

"Dasar, kenapa semuanya harus ikut?" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dan sedikit kesal tentunya.

.

.

Seohyun sedang memakan kue kering yang ada di atas meja di tempat mereka tadi berkumpul. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Seohyun-ah." Suara bass itu, Seohyun tahu hanya satu orang yang punya suara seperti itu di SM, dan itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ada apa oppa?" tanya Seohyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ayo foto lagi." katanya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan dirinya dan Seohyun menghadap seorang manajer yang sedang memegang kamera berwarna hitam.

"Disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk dimana lensa kameranya pada Seohyun, dan di balas anggukan Seohyun.

Mereka berdua tersenyum ke lensa kamera itu, dengan posisi bahu kanan Seohyun sedikit menutupi bahu kiri Kyuhyun, bayangkan betapa dekatnya mereka, dibanding foto yang tadi diambil oleh Siwon?

"Oppa, kamsahamnida." Kata Seohyun sopan pada sang manajer yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil juga senyumnya.

"Kyuhyun oppa, boleh aku minta fotonya nanti?" tanya Seohyun pada Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat hasil foo dari kamera digitalnya yang berwarna hitam. "Tentu saja."

.

.

"Seohyun-ah, kau belum mau tidur?" tanya Yuri. Ia melihat Seohyun masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di dalam kabin pesawat.

Pesawat? Ya, mereka akan pulang ke Korea Selatan malam ini. Konser mereka di Staples Center, berakhir dengan sukses. Bahkan kabarnya ada artis yang sengaja datang melihat konser mereka. Yah, walaupun tak pasti sih apakah itu benar atau tidak.

"Belum, unnie tidur saja duluan." Balas Seohyun, ia melepas earphone kanan yang sedang dipakainya. "Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya. Yuri mengangguk kecil, ia sendiri sudah sangat lelah harus performance beberapa kali dalam sehari. Dengan hitungan detik, Yuri sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya dengan kepala menghadap ke jendela.

Seohyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia kembali memusatkan matanya ke laptop yang berada di meja kecil di depannya. Ia kembali memasang earphone sebelah kanan yang tadi di lepasnya.

Seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajah cantiknya. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya dengan para member tadi saat konser.

Ada fotonya bersama Yuri, Yoona, juga Hyoyeon. Mereka sedang memasang mimik wajah yang kesal. Lalu ada foto Sooyoung bersama Siwon. Mereka berdua memang terkenal dekat, karena selain mereka sudah kenal lebih dari 5 tahun, mereka juga tergabung dalam gereja yang sama.

Kadang Seohyun tertawa kecil melihat, foto para member SNSD juga Super Junior yang sedang bertingkah lucu. Apalagi Taeyeon dan Eeteuk, Eeteuk yang sedang berpura-pura memukul, sedangkan Taeyeon sedang meringkuk di hadapan Eeteuk sembari memohon ampun.

Lalu senyumnya kembali merekah, ketika melihat foto berikutnya. Fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. Keduanya sedang mengepalkan tangan sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sedang melihat foto yang tadi ya?" Seohyun langsung menoleh ke sampingnya, dan mendapati Kyuhyun ada disebelahnya, sungguh wajahnya benar-benar berada disamping Seohyun!

"Eh, i-iya." Jawab Seohyun terbata-bata. "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya Kyuhyun. Seohyun menggeleng pelan. "Belum, aku mau lihat hasil fotonya baru tidur. Oppa sendiri? kenapa belum tidur?" Seohyun balik bertanya.

"Main game." Jawabnya singkat. Membuat Seohyun tertawa tertahan. "Hei tidak ada yang lucu." Tukas Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "Jwesonghamnida oppa." Kata Seohyun –formal-, sedikit takut tentunya. Ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada subnaenya itu.

"Aniyeo, gwenchana." Kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Seohyun pelan. "Ah, aku baru ingat." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan iPhone dari saku celananya. Seohyun sedikit terkejut melihat wallpaper ponsel Kyuhyun itu.

"Ini foto yang tadi bukan yang memakai kamera milik oppa? Oppa memakainya sebagai wallpaper?" tanya Seohyun dengan mata sedikit berbinar. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau mau kukirimkan?" tawarnya, Seohyun mengangguk pasti. Ia merogoh tasnya yang berwarna pastel, kemudian ia juga mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya.

"Aku juga akan memakainya sebagai wallpaper." Kata Seohyun riang, setelah gambarnya terkirim. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Bagus! Kalau begitu kita jadi sama!"

"Seohyun-ah, aku kembali ke tempatku ya." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Seohyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut panjang Seohyun. "Jaljayo." Katanya seraya pergi.

"Ne, Jaljayo oppa." Balas Seohyun sambil tersenyum. Dan sang magnae ini tidak tahu, kalau si ratu jahil SNSD, Kwon Yuri yang duduk disebelahnya, melihat semua kejadian barusan.

'Aku tak sabar menceritakan hal ini pada semua member SNSD dan Super Junior.' Batinnya tertawa kecil.

Berterima kasihlah pada selimut yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahmu itu Kwon Yuri, kalau tidak, Kyuhyun pasti sadar saat kau membuka sedikit matamu itu untuk mengintip mereka.

.

.

TBC ?~

A/N : drabble pertama sayaa ttg SeoKyu~, aneh? memang itulah intinya XD *plak* Yang mau kasih kritik dan saraan, silahkan review~ :D

~Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Super Junior dan SNSD itu punya SME~ kalau membernya punya saya *plak*

Warning : aneh, gaje, misstypo (mungkin)

.

Chapter 2

SeoKyu

(Story two)

-Where is the other?-

.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut brunette panjang, tengah meringkuk di dalam selimut bergambar Keroro Gunso. Masih bergelut di alam mimpinya. Tapi sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, memaksanya keluar dari alam mimpinya itu.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, agar penglihatannya semakin jelas. Ia melihat jam berbentuk –lagi-lagi- Keroro di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jamnya tepat menunjukan pukul 10 pagi.

Tunggu 10 pagi? Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menyingkap selimut keroro miliknya dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi ada yang ganjil yang ia rasakan pagi –atau mungkin siang- hari ini.

Sepi.

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat sudah terduduk di tempat tidur single bed miliknya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membereskan tempat yang ia gunakan untuk tidur tadi. Ia juga merapikan baju yang ia pakai untuk tidur tadi karena sedikit kusut, kaus v neck lengan pendek berwarna putih, dan jumpsuit pendek berwarna soft pink.

Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia membuka keran dan mencuci muka juga menggosok giginya.

Setelah selesai dari rutinitasnya setiap pagi, ia berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Biasanya para member SNSD yang lain sedang duduk-duduk disana, sekadar mengobrol atau menonton tv. Tapi begitu sampai disana ia tidak melihat satupun unnie-nya berada disana.

Jelas ini membuat kening Seo joohyun -atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Seohyun- sedikit mengerut. "Kemana unnie yang lain?" Gumamnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah ruang makan, dan lagi-lagi disana tak ada satupun orang yang ia cari.

Dan di meja makan ia mendapati sepiring buah-buahan yang masih segar, juga ada telur mata sapi dan susu putih kesukaannya. Satu yang ganjil, ada kertas yang ditimpa mug miliknya yang bermotif –untuk yang kesekian kalinya- Keroro gunso.

_Seohyun-ah, hari ini kita diberi libur oleh SooMan songsaenim. Kami main ke dorm Super Junior oppa. Tadinya kami ingin mengajakmu, tapi sepertinya kau lelah sekali, jadi kami tidak membangunkanmu. Kalau kau sudah bangun, habiskan sarapanmu. Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyusul kami kesini._

_With love_

_Taenggo_

Kedua mata Seohyun sedikit melebar membaca note dari Taeyeon, mereka dapat libur? Dan kalau unniedeul main ke dorm Super Junior, berarti mereka juga diberi libur bukan?

Seohyun langsung menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Ia menghabiskan dengan lahap sarapan yang pasti dibuat oleh Taeyeon dan Hyoyeon .

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Seohyun menuju ke lemari pakaiannya, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian, dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih bergambar micky mouse, skinny jeans, dan flat shoes. Itulah outfit Seohyun hari ini.

Ia mengambil tasnya yang berwarna putih tulang, kemudian mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang biasa ia bawa. Buku, iPhone, earphone, dompet, dan krim pelembab.

Setelah mengecek jendela dan pintu di dalam dorm, Seohyun mengunci pintu dormnya dari luar. Ia mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitamnya, agar tak ada yang mengenalinya. Karena hari ini ia akan berjalan kaki menuju dorm Super Junior yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm SNSD.

.

'Ting tong'

Seohyun menekan bel kamar di lantai 12, di Starship apartement, tempat tinggal member Super Junior. Kamar lantai 12 ini memang yang paling sering menjadi tempat berkumpul bagi para member Super Junior, maupun SNSD.

Sekitar 15 menit Seohyun menunggu, tak ada satupun yang membukakan pintu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya lagi. 'Aneh, tadi Taeyeon unnie bilang kalau mereka ke dorm Super Junior.' Batinnya.

Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, dan ia melihat seorang lelaki yang penampilannya masih berantakan dengan kaus v neck hitam, dan celana kotak-kotak selutut. 'Pasti baru bangun tidur.' Batin Seohyun seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Annyeong haseyo Kyuhyun oppa." Kata Seohyun formal, sembari membungkuk sopan. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pagi-pagi sang pujaan hati sudah mengunjunginya, mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Oh Seohyun-ah, masuklah." Balas Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dari ambang pintu agar Seohyun bisa masuk. Dengan sopan Seohyun masuk, dan melepas alas kakinya, berganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih yang memang tersedia di rak sepatu.

Seohyun mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, karena ia menganggap meskipun anak SNSD sering main kesini, tapi kalau tuan rumah berada di belakang, sedangkan tamu di depan, itu akan mengurangi kesopanan seseorang. Sungguh, anak yang berpendidikan tinggi.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, ia kembali di buat bingung, dengan sepinya suasana disana. Padahal ia berpikir, unniedeul dan oppadeul sedang mengobrol, atau mungkin bermain game.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kenapa sepi sekali disini? Dimana Taeyeon unnie dan yang lainnya?" tanya Seohyun pada Kyuhyun yang sudah merebahka tubuhnya di sofa yang lumayan panjang di depan tv.

"He? Aku tidak tahu, aku baru saja bangun, saat kau menekan bel tadi." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan suara parau, dan pelan. "Ugh, lapaar." Lanjut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Seohyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia menaruh tasnya di salah satu single sofa.

"Kyuhyun oppa, mau kubuatkan makanan?" Tanya Seohyun, sembari berjalan ke arah dapur. "Bo-boleh. Kalau kau mau membuatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terbata-bata. Dia gugup!

Sedangkan Seohyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu sebentar ya oppa. Ehm, bahan-bahan di dapur boleh kupakai?" tanya Seohyun. Kurang etis rasanya kalau memasak menggunakan bahan makanan milik orang lain, tanpa seizin yang punya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Pakai saja, nanti aku bilang pada Ryeowook hyung."

Dan akhirnya, Seohyun mulai menyibukkan diri di dapur Super Junior untuk membuat makanan untuk si evil magnae Super Junior.

.

"Oppa, ini makanannya—" Kata-kata Seohyun terpotong, begitu melihat Kyuhyun tertidur terlungkup di atas sofa, dan di tangannya terdapat psp hitam, yang masih menyala tentunya.

Seohyun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menaruh nampan berisi nasi putih, ddukbokki, dan beberapa macam sayuran hijau.

"Kyuhyun oppa." Panggilnya pelan, seraya berjongkok di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun. "Kyuhyun oppa!" Panggilnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, dan Seohyun mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia terlonjak begitu menyadari wajah Seohyun yang terpaut cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ini, makanannya sudah siap." Kata Seohyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan terduduk di sofa. Dia memandang sengit ke makanan yang tersedia di depannya. Terlebih kepada sayuran yang berwarna hijau -yang cukup banyak di piringnya- padahal dia paling benci dengan sayuran.

"Aku..makan." katanya sedikit gugup. Gugup? Bukan karena Seohyun tepatnya, tapi karena sayuran yang ia benci, hari ini harus melalui kerongkongannya dan berakhir di perutnya.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak memakan sayurannya?" tanya Seohyun polos, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya memakan ddukbokki dan samgyupsalnya. Sedangkan Sayuran yang tersedia hanya ia singkirkan ke pinggir piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eh? Tapi oppa harus memakannya. Itu baik untuk kulitmu." Seohyun memandang Kyuhyun dengan polosnya, disertai tatapan puppy eyesnya.

Seohyun benar-benar peduli pada Kyuhyun, dia berkata seperti itu bukan karena ingin terlihat pintar di depan oppanya, tapi karena khawatir pada kulit Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat, dan banyak bekas jerawat di bagian pipinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun itu seorang publik figur yang pastinya dituntut untuk tampil sesempurna mungkin di atas panggung. Dan kalau Kyuhyun memiliki bekas jerawat yang cukup banyak, maka dia harus menebalkan make upnya saat tampil, dan itu malah akan membuat kulit Kyuhyun sedikit rusak.

"Makan ya?" pinta Seohyun lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman maut, yang membuat Kyuhyun memiliki semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk –tidak yakin- ia menatap sayuran yang entah kenapa malah terlihat begitu menggunung di matanya. Dia mengambil beberapa sayuran dengan sumpit miliknya. Meneguk ludah sesaat sebelum ia memasukan sumpit berisi sayuran itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagus,"

Oh, kalau bukan karena Seohyun yang menyuruhnya memakan sayuran –biadab- ini, dia tak akan pernah mau memakannya kecuali para hyungnya sudah mengancam akan menghapus seluruh file game di komputernya.

"Aa, ada new couple ternyata sedang sarapan bersama." Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara yang pasti sudah sangat familiar di telinga masing-masing.

Seluruh member Super Junior dan SNSD sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan jahil, disertai senyum –aneh- khas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung?"

"Unnie?"

"Darimana saja kalian?" Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menatap satu sama lain ketika mulut mereka mengatakan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula.

"Aigo, bahkan timing berbicara mereka sangat tepat!" Taeyeon langsung tertawa ahjumma khas miliknya ketika itu.

Seohyun langsung tertunduk malu, sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang mereka yang sedang berkumpul dengan tatapan jengkel. Otak Kyuhyun langsung bekerja saat itu juga. 'Pasti mereka sengaja!'

Tiba tiba, Heechul muncul di balik kerumunan orang itu, dan tersenyum sinis. "Jangan menatap kami seperti itu heh magnae." Kali ini gantian Heechul menatap Kyuhyun horor. Dan begitu pandangannya beralih ke Seohyun yang masih tertunduk, Heechul langsung tersenyum manis.

"Seohyun-ah, annyeong~" Katanya dengan nada ramah, seramah senyum yang ia lontarkan pada gadis berambut brunette panjang itu. Seohyun tersenyum membalas perkataan Heechul.

"Hei jangan seperti itu, apa kalian tak merasa hawa panas di sekitar Kyuhyun?" Kata Eunhyuk datar, ia tak menyadari tatapan evil dari sang magnae terhadapnya.

"Berisik!"

"Ahaha, dia malu. Aigo Kyuhyun-ah, baiklah kami tidak akan mengganggu. Kita pindah ke lantai bawah saja bagaimana?" Tawar Sungmin. Dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari member lainnya.

"Seohyun-ah, temani Kyuhyun oppa makan ya, aa dan hati-hati terhadap evil oppa yang satu itu." Taeyeon mengerling nakal ke arah Seohyun. Sedangkan Seohyun menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya aku ini apa hah?" Kyuhyun langsung mendeathglare Taeyeon yang sekarang sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Teukie.

"Sudah sudah, ayo yang lain ke atas. Tinggalkan saja 2 magnae ini disini."

Setelah mendapat komando dari Teukie, member lain segera memakai sepatu masing-masing, dan berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju ke lantai 11, di temani Seohyun yang mengantar kepergian mereka *?*.

"Oppa, maksud Taeyeon unnie tadi apa?" Pertanyaan polos Seohyun saat kembali membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak, dengan sigap Seohyun mengambil air minum dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminumnya.

"Oppa, gwenchana?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu." Kyuhyun kembali menyantap makanannya dengan ganas.

Akhirnya Seohyun lebih memilih tak mempedulikannya. Dan mengambil buku dari tasnya untuk dibaca. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun sudah melahap habis seluruh makanannya, kecuali sayuran yang ia sisakan sedikit.

"Hei, mau menyusul mereka ke lantai bawah?" Tawar Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan Seohyun. Ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari apartemennya.

Dan begitu mereka sampai dilantai 11 dan tanpa salam atau menekan bel atau apapun itu, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu dormnya, dan sedikit bingung karena pintunya tak bisa dibuka.

"Kyuhyun oppa, itu apa?" tanya Seohyun polos sambil menunjuk secarik kertas yang entah kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, padahal ukuran kertas putih itu termasuk besar, dan ditempel menggunakan selotip tepat di depan matanya.

Sungguh, dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk kertas itu yang tidak menampakan dirinya di depan mata Kyuhyun dulu sebelum Seohyun melihatnya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang pasti tulisan Leeteuk, terlihat dari tulisannya yang berantakan dan tidak teratur *digoreng massa*.

_Kyuhyun-ah, Seohyun-ah, kami tidak jadi mengobrol di dorm lantai 11. Kami pergi ke restoran milik Yesung-ssi. Nah daripada kalian menyusul kami, lebih baik kalian bikin acara sendiri saja ya.._

_Sampai jumpa nanti sore ^^~_

Kyuhyun langsung meremas kertas putih tak berdosa yang bahkan belum sempat dibaca oleh Seohyun, yang sedari tadi inigin mengintip tulisan di kertas itu.

"Tulisannya apa oppa?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan sedikit tersenyum. "Mereka bilang kita disuruh main ke Lotte world. Mau? Tapi aku harus mandi dulu."

Seohyun mengangguk semangat, Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Seohyun pelan dan kembali berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju dorm lantai 12.

'Sekarang aku punya rencana sendiri dengan Seohyun. Kalian puas?' batinnya merutuk dalam hati, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya kelewat senang bisa kencan berdua dengan Seohyun.

Ah dasar, tak jujur..

Sementara itu, Leeteuk dan Taeyeon yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat dorm Suju lantai 11, hanya bisa tertawa kecil, dan saling berpelukan karena rencana mereka yang sudah disusun sejak pagi itu berhasil, bahkan lebih dari perkiraan yang mungkin Kyuhyun hanya akan di dorm dan bermain game, sementara Seohyun diam dan membaca buku, atau 1 kemungkinan lagi, mereka berniat menysul ke restoran Babtol's milik Yesung.

"Baiklah, ayo ke tempat yang lain oppa." Ajak Taeyeon sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya, Leeteuk mengangguk dan merangkul pelan pundak gadis itu.

.

.

TBC ?

A/N : kok sepertinya makin geje dibanding chap 1 yah? -_- ehehe.. bagi readers yang punya saran atau ide, silahkan sumbangkan melalui review~ bukannya author pengen nyuri ide kalian, tapi mungkin aja kalian ada ide yang jauh lebih begus dari ide punya author ^^ jadi kalian bisa baca cerita dari hasil ide kalian dengan pengetikan ala author *halah*

ah, bener-bener terima kasih untuk yang sudah review chap 1, aku bener-bener menghargai kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk review, dan kalau misalnya di chap 1 juga ada secret admirer *ditabok* secret reader maksudnya, hehe aku juga berterima kasih sama kalian ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Super Junior dan SNSD itu punya SME~ kalau membernya punya saya *plak*

Warning : aneh, gaje, misstypo (mungkin)

.

Chapter 3

SeoKyu

(Story three)

-Jealous?-

.

* * *

Sungmin berkali-kali memfokuskan dirinya ke tv yang sedang di tontonnya, tapi entah kenapa hawa aneh yang ia rasakan disebelahnya ini sangat menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti menatap tv itu seakan kau mau menerkamnya." Kata Sungmin ke lelaki yang sedang duduk diam disebelah kanannya, sang evil magnae Super Junior yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menerkamnya." Kata Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Memang tidak, tapi akan." Kata Sungmin lagi. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kyuhyun sudah bersikap seperti itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tepat saat 'WeGotMarried' Part Seohyun dan Yonghwa dimulai.

"Kyu kau tak perlu cemburu terhadap Yonghwa, lagipula itukan hanya bohongan!" Sungmin mulai sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terus memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi terhadap tv layar datar yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Aku tak cemburu." Kyuhyun masih merespon dengan suara datar miliknya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lagi.

"_Yong~"_

Kyuhyun menyipit tajam ke arah tv, tak lama setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap suara Seohyun memanggil Yonghwa dengan sapaan akrab yaitu 'Yong'.

'Ia bahkan tak pernah memanggilku Kyu!'

Kyuhyun semakin ganas memakan kripik kentang yang ia ambil dari lemari penyimpanan makanan milik Shindong, yang pastinya diambil tanpa seizin sang pemilik.

"Sudah kukatakan kau cemburu." Kali ini nada suara Sungmin berubah, kentara sekali dia sedang menggoda si evil magnae itu. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan jengkel. "Aku. Tidak. Cemburu." Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Sungmin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sofa berwarna cream tersebut. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin yang manjauh, dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi karena ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya dengan kasar di sofa empuk itu, ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. 'Apa benar aku cemburu? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.'

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya kembali menonton televisinya, dan melihat Yonghwa sedang tiduran di sofa sembari terus-terusan menatap Seohyun yang sedang memasak mungkin. Kembali Kyuhyun melancarkan deathglare miliknya.

"Hentikan tatapan itu, Kyu." Kyuhyun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara baritone milik seseorang menginterupsi deathglarenya. "Hyung?"

"Kau pasti cemburu." Katanya jahil, ia menyamankan dirinya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Itu hanya asumsimu dan Sungmin, Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang sedang tertawa kecil dengan tatapan sebal.

"Benarkah? Kujamin sebenarnya kau menyadarinya. Kau benci Seohyun dekat dengan lelaki kecuali dirimu bukan?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, 'Bukan benci, hanya.. aku kurang menyukainya.'

"Aa, Seohyun membicarakanmu Kyu!" Pekik Siwon, dan jelas membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, refleks ia langsung menatap tv, dan melihat Seohyun sedang duduk bersama Yonghwa dan meminum minuman dari gelasnya. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun puas adalah saat Seohyun membicarakan tentang penampilannya dan Kyuhyun saat duet untuk SMTown di Seoul kemarin.

"_Oppa, kau sudah tahu tentang duetku bersama Kyuhyun oppa?"_

"_Aa, aku tahu."_

"_Iya, dan aku bergandengan tangan dengannya seperti ini." _Seohyun mempraktekannya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Sungguh, rasanya senang bukan main Seohyun malah membicarakan dirinya dan Seohyun ketimbang membahas hubungan pasangan YongSeo saat ini.

Kyuhyun semakin memperlebar senyum evil andalannya saat 'WeGotMarried' menampilkan beritanya dan Seohyun, dengan foto ia tengah bergandengan tangan dengan gadis berambut brunette panjang tersebut.

'Lihat, aku lebih unggul darimu Yonghwa!'

"Senang, he?" Siwon mulai tertawa kecil

Kyuhyun tersadar, ia lupa kalau masih ada Siwon disampingnya sejak tadi. Itu berarti Siwon melihat senyum penuh kelegaan dan kemenangannya barusan? Itu buruk.

"Kau diam saja hyung. Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu!" Tukas Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon justru tertawa lebih keras mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang naik dari biasanya. Dan jelas itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena kesal.

"Hyung!"

"Well, aku hanya bercanda, evil magnae!" Siwon menghentikan tawanya, dan mengacak rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah." Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon sembari merapikan rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan karena di 'hajar' oleh Siwon barusan.

"Lakukan hal yang berbeda saat SMTown di Shanghai nanti. Itu kalau kau mau membuat Yonghwa cemburu lebih dari ini." Kata Siwon sambil memasang pose berpikir, tapi ia tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo hyung."

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang berwarna keabuan, kini sedang berada di atas panggung SMTown Shanghai. Ditambah gerimis kecil menghiasi rehearsal siang itu.

"Seohyun-ssi, pakai ini dulu." Seorang staff memberikan Seohyun jas hujan berbentuk mantel berwarna bening. "Kamsahamnida." Balas Seohyun, kemudian gadis itu memakainya. Ia terlihat lucu dengan kaus lengan 3/4 berwarna putih, celana jeans, flat shoes dan jas hujan transparan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau memakai jas hujan atau payung saja?" Tawar salah seorang staff juga kepada Kyuhyun. "Payung saja." Katanya, lalu Kyuhyun mengambil payung hitam yang disodorkan padanya kemudian memakainya dan berjalan duluan ke panggung. Diikuti Seohyun dibelakangnya yang ditemani manajer yang membawakan payung untuknya.

'Kurasa gerimisnya tidak parah.' Batin Kyuhyun, ia menutup payungnya dan menentengnya ke tempat ia seharusnya berdiri. Di sudut kiri panggung.

"Manajer Kim, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah membawa payung." Kata Seohyun pada manajernya, lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju sudut kanan panggung, dan berdiri disana.

Dan saat musik dinyalakan, mereka menumpahkan perasaan mereka terhadap lagu itu. Hey, meskipun hanya sebuah rehearsal bukan berarti mereka tidak serius dalam menyanyi bukan?

.

"Hari ini aku, dan SNSD's Seohyun, kami telah menyiapkan performance yang mengejutkan, dan para fans pasti akan terkejut."

Itulah yang dikatakan Cho Kyuhyun, saat Zhoumi mewawancarainya untuk 'Korean Impression'

Dan setelah wawancara yang hanya berdurasi sekitar 1 menit itu berakhir, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke backstage untuk mempersiapkan performancenya.

Begitu sampai di backstage, Kyuhyun dibuat tertegun oleh sesosok gadis berambut brunette panjang yang mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih –seperti biasanya-. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah 2 kali melihat Seohyun mengenakan outfit itu untuk performance di Seoul, dan LA, namun tetap saja tetap gadis itu bisa membuatnya terpana.

Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir, apa ada perempuan yang lebih 'sempurna' dari Seohyun? Gadis itu cantik, pintar, baik, pandai memasak, dan sopan. Ditambah, ia bagus saat bernyanyi dan dance, lalu tubuh tinggi semampai, meskipun dia terlalu kurus untuk proporsional dengan tingginya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ganti kemejamu. Sebentar lagi giliran kalian tampil!" Seorang stylist menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak. "Ne, noona."

"Kyuhyun oppa, mohon bantuannya." Seohyun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan blazer hitamnya, Seohyun membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan.

'Gadis ini juga murah senyum.' Imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Kyu!" Seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun dari arah belakang, sontak Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati hyungnya, berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sambil mengancingkan blazer hitamnya. Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau mau melakukan apa nanti?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. "Lihat saja nanti hyung, ini akan menyenangkan."

.

Yap, dan Kyuhyun melakukannya saat di panggung. Jelas membuat para member dan fans yang melihat, terutama SeoKyu wires kejang-kejang di buatnya.

-Flashback-

Hampir di akhir lagu, saat Seohyun menyanyikan liriknya, Kyuhyun mendekatinya perlahan dan mengelus rambut panjang Seohyun. Kemudian tatapan Kyuhyun melembut saat mereka bergantian menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain, saat kalimat terakhir lagu itu mereka nyanyikan bersama. Terlihat kalau Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap Seohyun, begitu juga Seohyun yang membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun, dan Seohyun. Keduanya membungkuk, tanda ucapan terima kasih dari mereka karena telah menyaksikan duet mereka hari itu.

Keduanya kembali ke backstage melalui jalur yang berbeda, namun senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

-End of flashback-

.

"Kau melakukannya Kyu." Goda Sungmin, dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun. Member lain juga hanya tersenyum –nyaris tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat bahagia.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah di backstage dan sedang bersiap untuk penampilannya bersama Super Junior, setelah SHINee melakukan performancenya.

"Kyuhyun oppa!"

Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun mencari sumber suara, dan ia menemukan sosok gadis tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun oppa, terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Seohyun, gadis itu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum. "Ya, sama-sama." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Seohyun-ah, bagaimana rasanya di elus Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon jahil, dan sukses mambuat rona merah tipis menjalar ke wajah Seohyun, terlebih ke kedua pipinya yang putih.

Seohyun terkaget, dan sedikit menunduk –malu. "Itu.. aku sedikit kaget tiba-tiba Kyuhyun oppa mendekatiku dan mengelus rambutku. Jadi—"

"Kau senang kan?" Kali ini Leeteuk ikut-ikutan menjahili magnae dari SNSD itu. Member lain yang melihat hanya tertawa.

"Oppa sedang menjahiliku ya?" Tebak Seohyun tiba-tiba, dan jelas membuat tawa member lain terhenti. 'Feelingnya kuat.' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Bercanda." Kata Seohyun sambil memamerkan senyumnya lagi. "Oppa, bersiaplah sebentar lagi giliran kalian tampil. Hwaiting!" Lanjut Seohyun dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan menyemangati para member Super Junior.

"Gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Seohyun membungkuk dan berlari kecil manjauhi kerumunan lelaki itu, ia menuju ke tempat SNSD berkumpul, dan bergabung disana.

"Kyu, menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Yonghwa kalau melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Sungmin. Diikuti anggukan member lain yang masih menatap ke arah kumpulan gadis yang berada tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Pasti cemburu." Dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, sembari menunjukan smirknya.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

Yonghwa, bersama member CNBLUE lainnya, yaitu Jonghyun, Minhyuk dan Jungshin, sedang berlatih untuk album baru mereka 'Intuition'. Mereka sedang serius berlatih sampai tiba-tiba..

_Hatchi~_

_Hatchi~_

_Huatchi~~_

"Err- Yonghwa hyung? Bersinmu banyak sekali, kau sakit?" Minhyuk menghentikan permainan drumnya, dan memandang sang leader khawatir. begitupula Jonghyun dan Jungshin, mereka menghentikan latihannya dan ikut memandang sang leader yang sedang melap hidung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aniyeo, aku tak sakit. Kurasa ada yang membicarakanku." Kata Yonghwa pelan, ia masih sibuk dengan hidungnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat gatal.

"Semoga saja yang membicarakanmu itu kakak ipar, hyung." Minhyuk tertawa, diikuti Jonghyun dan Jungshin yang tertawa karena kata-kata Minhyuk barusan.

"Semoga." Balas Yonghwa pelan.

'Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?' imbuhnya dalam hati.

.

.

TBC~

A/N : Akhirnya chapter 3 update XD *bahagia* makin tambah aneh? maaf ya kalau kebanyakan scenenya itu ngambil dari SMTown concert, abisnya pas sih sama ceritanya hehe :D

bales review gak login :

**laurararas ** : gomawo udh baca ^^ silahkan kalau mau di taro di blogmu, tp tolong creditnya yaa hehe

**kyumagnaelovers : **gomawo udh baca ^^ ini udh updet hehe, tapi maaf gak kilat *plak*

dan untuk semua secret admirer *kena tabok lagi* secret reader maksudnya gomawo udh baca fic sayaa..

Jeongmal gomawoyo~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SNSD belongs to SME, the member belongs to God, theirself, parents, and ELFS~

Warning : aneh, gaje, misstypo (mungkin)

.

SeoKyu

(Story four)

-Beside You-

.

* * *

Malam ini, malam dimana Asia Song Festival 2009 akan dilaksanakan di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Seperti yang kita tahu dari nama acaranya, artis dari Asia datang untuk meramaikan acara tersebut. Tak terkecuali untuk tuan rumah dari Korea Selatan. Super Junior, SNSD, 2NE1, Big Bang, adalah artis dari Korea yang akan tampil disana,

Ah, dan karena ini adalah ff tentang SeoKyu/KyuSeo jadi yang kita ceritakan hanya penampilan dari Super Junior, dan SNSD saja.

.

Kedua grup yang memiliki member terbilang 'banyak' itu di tempatkan di penampilan-penampilan terakhir. SNSD menyanyikan Gee, dan Tell Me Your Wish. Sedangkan Super Junior menyanyikan A man in Love, It's You, dan lagu hits mereka, Sorry Sorry.

Dan di penampilan paling terakhir, SNSD's Taeyeon, Jesscia, Sunny, dan Seohyun, bersama dengan Super Junior's Leeteuk, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun, mereka menyanyikan Seoul Song untuk mempromosikan Seoul.

.

Ke sepuluh member itu memasuki stage dalam bentuk barisan. Yang berjalan di depan, Ryeowook, Jessica, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Seohyun, Siwon, Taeyeon, Sungmin, Sunny, Leeteuk. Hingga akhirnya mereka membentuk barisan panjang, dan menghadap penonton.

And they starting to sing~

Saat menyanyi, entah kenapa seulas senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun malam itu. Jelas para fans yang meihat penampilan mereka saling melempar pertanyaan dalam hati.

'_**Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun oppa begitu senang malam ini?'**_

Dan kalau kita melihat ke arah kanan Kyuhyun, tepat di sebelah kanannya, mungkin kalian akan tersenyum tipis menyadari kemungkinan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu bahagia.

Ada Seo Joohyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"_Yes~ neukkyeoba huimang gadeukhan sesang~"_

Tepat pada saat Sungmin menyanyikan partnya, Seohyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, belum sampai sedetik ia sudah mengarahkan kedua matanya menatap tempat lain, namun masih terarah ke arah Kyuhyun. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, meskipun belum benar-benar ke arah Seohyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Dan walau hanya sepersekian detik, Kyuhyun yakin kalau Seohyun tadi sedang menatapnya. Karena begitu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke Seohyun, gadis berambut brunette panjang itu mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghadap penonton kemudian menyanyikan partnya bersama Jessica.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap sang gadis yang bernyanyi dengan senyumnya yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya itu.

Sungguh, mereka semua sangat bersemangat menyanyikan lagi itu. Yah, mungkin karena mereka mempromosikan Seoul pada penonton yang mungkin tak seluruhnya berasal dari Korea.

Dan yang paling bersemangat tentu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tersenyum lebar saat menyanyi.

'_**Kyuhyun oppa, kau begitu senang karena Seohyun berdiri di sebelahmu, ne?'**_

Kembali, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Seohyun yang bernyanyi partnya, setelah Donghae selesai bernyanyi. Dan lagi-lagi pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapat julukan 'evil magnae' menatap sang 'angel magnae' dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kyuhyun kagum dengan gadis itu. Meskipun sound system malam itu sangat buruk, entah karena apa, namun yang pasti sangat mengganggu earphone yang mereka kenakan juga micnya, tapi suara gadis itu tetap tak melenceng dari nada yang seharusnya.

Hebat. Pikir Kyuhyun.

Walaupun Sebenarnya, member lain juga sama. Nada suaranya mereka juga tak melenceng, namun tetap saja ia kagum, karena tak mudah menyesuaikan nada suara kita kalau earphonenya tak bekerja dengan baik.

"_Yes~ jeogi nopeun mirae hyanghaeso."_

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat menyanyikan reff kedua dari lagi itu. Sungguh, rasanya ia sangat bersemangat malam itu. Ia menggerakkan jari-jari kanannya yang sedang memegang mic, kemudian kembali bernyanyi hingga lagu itu usai.

.

"Kamsahamnida." Para member mengucapkan terima kasih pada para penonton seraya membungkuk kecil.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, keduanya mungkin tak sadar kalau pada saat mereka –tepatnya Seohyun, karena Kyuhyun melakukan bungkukan yang pertama- membungkuk untuk yang kedua kali, mereka melakukannya secara bersamaan, begitupula saat mereka kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Seohyun membungkuk pada member lain yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Refleks Kyuhyun yang baru saja memutar tubuhnya ikut membungkuk kecil seraya tersenyum kecil pada hoobaenya itu.

Mereka semua berniat tidak kembali ke backstage. Masing-masing grup itu membuat kumpulan kecil di panggung itu. Dengan member Super Junior di kubu sebelah kanan, dan SNSD di sebelah kiri.

Kyuhyun melihat kalau saat itu, Ryeowook masih ada di tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi –di dekat member SNSD. Ia berpikir mungkin mereka seharusnya berbaris saja seperti tadi, tidak berkumpul seperti ini.

Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke kubu sebelah kiri dan ia berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah (agak kebelakang) di antara Seohyun dan Taeyeon.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat Ryeowook pindah dari tempatnya menuju para member Super Junior yang sudah berkumpul di sebelah kanan. Dengan sedikit memutar bola matanya kesal dan merutuk dalam hati Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya semula bersama para member Super Junior lainnya.

.

.

'_**Tampaknya, Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar suka saat dimana ia dan Seohyun berdiri bersebelahan, benar kan?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC~

A/N : chapter 4 update XD~~ ohoho *plak* oh, jujur saya baru ngeh kalo drabble yang saya bikin dari kemaren itu sepertinya kepanjangan ._. jadi ini saya buat sesingkat mungkin dari video yang berdurasi 3 menit ~ ah, pokoknya kalian musti liat itu fancam Seoul song pas ASF 2009 XD SeoKyu so kyuuteee~

hampir lupa, mind to RnR ? :3

Jeongmal Gomawoyo~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SNSD belongs to SME, the member belongs to God, theirself, parents, and ELFs~

Warning : aneh, gaje, misstypo (mungkin)

.

SeoKyu

(Story five)

-Who's fault?-

.

* * *

"Yeah! Aku menang!"

Suara cempreng milik Lee Hyukjae sedikit bergema di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun langsung menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk dengan sedikit senyum tak percaya yang mengatakan –kau-curang-, sedangkan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk memandang laptop 'teri' disebelahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu tatapanmu Kyu, tapi aku tidak curang!" Katanya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Bercanda."

"Ah, sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah!" Gerutu Sungmin kesal. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa keras, menertawai nasib si king aegyo yang sejak dua pertandingan sebelumnya selalu kalah –dan ini masuk hitungan yang ketiga.

"Ayo main lagi." Kata Eunhyuk dengan semangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke laptop di depannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hei, hadap sini." Tiba-tiba suara Donghae terdengar, refleks Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh, dan memasang senyum begitu melihat Hae sedang memfoto mereka menggunakan ponsel miliknya. Jangan tanya kenapa Sungmin tidak menoleh, ia sibuk melihat laptop Eunhyuk, dan masih tak percaya kalau si teri bernama Hyukjae berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Hyuk-ah, mukamu memelas sekali. Setidaknya tersenyumlah seperti Kyuhyunnie." Siwon tertawa tertahan, melihat hasil foto Donghae barusan. Wajah senyum Kyuhyun, wajah memelas Eunhyuk, dan wajah frustasi Sungmin terpampang jelas di layar iPhone milik Donghae.

"Wajah Eunhyuk hyung kan memang seperti itu."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun dihujani deathglare dari Eunhyuk yang merasa –sangat- tersinggung atas ucapannya barusan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang cassanova –anchovy- memiliki wajah memelas seperti itu?

"Whoa, neomu yeppuda~"

Suara high pitch milik Ryeowook ditambah Zhoumi dan Henry terdengar dari sofa tak jauh dari meja tempat Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin bermain game.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Ryeowook yang duduk di sofa memunggunginya. Ryeowook menoleh, "SNSD, hyung."

Siwon mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. "Video apa yang kau tonton?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Donghae yang mendengar SNSD disebut langsung ikut berjalan mendekati Ryeowook bersama Siwon.

"MV dari Mr. Taxi, mereka baru merilisnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang ia taruh di meja depan sofa.

"Donghae hyung, pinjam ponselmu. Aku mau minta fotonya." Panggil Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Donghae, dan Siwon yang sudah duduk disamping Ryeowook bersama Zhoumi dan Henry. Dan sekilas Kyuhyun dapat melihat 'gadisnya' tampil beberapa detik sebelum ia berjalan menjauh, dan kembali ke tempatnya semula bersama Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Aku juga pinjam ya, Hae." Kata Eunhyuk, dan dibalas anggukan dari Donghae.

.

'_GaemGyu's Taiwan PC room open 24 hours (4 people capacity, watch for mosquito)'_

"Kyu, kau mau menyaingi Shindong hyung he?" Eunhyuk tertawa begitu melihat Kyuhyun meng-update twitternya beserta 3 foto yang ia ambil dari ponsel milik Donghae.

"Biarkan saja, ahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun, ia kembali fokus ke laptopnya setelah menaruh iPhone-nya di sebelah laptopnya.

"Kyu, lihat update twitterku." Kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memandang si cassanova itu sedikit bingung, ia kembali mengambil iPhone-nya dan membuka twitter milik hyungnya itu.

"Sungmin hyung! Mukamu frustasi!" Kata Kyuhyun. Sontak ia tertawa keras dan membuat Sungmin memandangnya bingung. Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya ke Sungmin, membiarkan dia melihat sendiri apa ynag dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Wajahmu keren, hyung! Ahahaha!" Eunhyuk ikut tertawa keras tatkala ia melihat iPhone Kyuhyun. Sungmin merenggut, tampaknya ini hari yang termasuk sial baginya.

"Kaliaan! Cepat tidur!" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar keras di telinga mereka. Sontak para member mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, Henry sedikit meneguk salivanya melihat sang manajer bernama Lee Seunghwan sedang berkacak pinggang menatap tajam masing-masing member.

"Sudah jam 1 pagi. Kalian ada jadwal dari jam 8 nanti. Cepat tidur! Dan kau, Kyuhyun..." Kata Seunghwan sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan laptop –gamenya.

"Hari ini hanya akan kuberi toleransi sampai jam setengah 2. Setelahnya kau harus langsung tidur. Arrachi?" Kata Seunghwan. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada manajer itu, berharap dapat toleransi lebih lagi dari seorang Lee Seunghwan.

"Haah, baiklah sampai jam 2, dan harus langsung tidur." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, setelahnya ia langsung kembali fokus ke gamenya.

Seunghwan mengela nafas, ia sedikit menaikan alisnya begitu melihat member lain masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan ia baru sadar, kalau Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tadi bermain bersama Kyuhyun, ternyata sudah bergabung dengan Donghae, Ryeowook, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Seunghwan, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar pandangannya semakin dekat dengan laptop Ryeowook. "SNSD?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Hyung kau tahu? Sunny sangat seksi di MV Run Devil Run versi jepang!" Kata Sungmin, masih dengan semangat yang sama. Member lain hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Pasalnya Sungmin sudah mengatakan kalau Sunny itu seksi untuk yang ke 7 kalinya sejak melihat video sebelum Run Devil Run.

"Seohyunnie juga sangat berbeda hyung, biasanya dia pemalu, tapi begitu di depan kamera dia langsung berubah. Apalagi saat di MV RDR!" Kali ini Siwon ikut menimpali.

"Seksi!" Teriak yang lainnya.

Refleks mendengar nama Seohyun disebut, telinga Kyuhyun mencuri dengar pembicaraan para member. Ia sedikit berjengit mendengar para member menyebut Seohyun seksi. 'Memangnya dia se-seksi itu ya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kalian ini, sudah sana tidur! Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kalian kubangunkan dengan air." Ancam sang manajer dengan senyum maut *?* miliknya. Para member hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Hyung, gege. Aku tidur duluan ya?" Kata Henry tiba-tiba, ia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menguap dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya mengusap-usap matanya. Terang saja, dalam hati para member, mereka ingin sekali menyiksa si mochi yang kelewat imut itu.

"Ne, aku juga. Kami duluan ya hyung, Kui Xian." Kata Zhoumi, ia merangkul pundak Henry dan mengajak si mochi putih itu pergi ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan member lain di ruang tengah.

"Kyu kau tak tidur?" Tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia di tempatnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Nanti." Katanya. Siwon tertawa kecil, ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Jaljayo kyu."

"Ne, jaljayo hyung."

"Kyuhyunnie, kami juga duluan ya." Kata Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ah, hyung, bisa tolong matikan lampunya?"

Donghae mengangguk, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Eunhyuk ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang tengah. Dengan rasa penasaran ia membuka situs video dan melihat video yang sedari tadi diributkan oleh para hyung dan satu dongsaengnya. Dan jelas menyebabkan dia kalah main game tadi.

Entah kenapa degup jantungnya mulai sedikit tak beraturan, melihat komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan para Sone disana.

'_Seohyun XD'_

'_Seohyun! She is so beautiful!"_

"_Seohyun sexy!"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum klik play pada video itu. 'Baiklah.'

.

Semburat merah tipis mulai menjalar di wajahnya saat Seohyun menyanyikan part keduanya di Run Devil run.

"Hentikan wajah itu Seo Joohyun!" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Menurutnya, wajah Seohyun terlalu, err seksi jika ia tak tersenyum, dan tepat menatap kamera.

"Kenapa dia malah menangis saat dulu dia kubilang seksi? Itu kenyataan padahal!" Rutuk Kyuhyun sebal. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan, kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Dulu dia pernah mengatakan Seohyun itu seksi, dan itu memang benar bermaksud memuji, tapi Seohyun malah menangis. Akibatnya dia dimarahi Yoona karena itu.

"Jadi yang salah sebenarnya siapa? Aku yang mengatakan kau seksi atau kau yang memang seksi?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : saya datang lagi dengan chapter baru yang sepertinya semakin geje -_-" ehehe,, saya gak mau banyak ngomong btw..

mind to RnR ? :3 menemani para reviewer lainnya di kotak review~ hhe ^^

Jeongmal gomawoyo~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I'm not own them

Warning : misstypo ._.

.

SeoKyu

(Story six)

-Precious phone call-

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri di airport, sedang para hyungnya yang lain berjalan duluan di depan. Sesekali Kyuhyun membetulkan posisi shadesnya yang sedikit turun, karena cara jalannya yang sedikit menunduk.

Lelaki berambut coklat pendek itu menyibukkan diri dengan benda tipis di tangannya -ponsel, sesekali menekan layar ponselnya itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar pelan, tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol read di layarnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan masuknya.

_From : Seohyunnie_

_'Oppa, sekarang oppa sudah berada di Incheon?_

_Semoga perjalananmu ke Taiwan lancar^^ kkk. Hwaiting!'_

Baru Kyuhyun mau mengetik pesan balasan ketika ponselnya berdering, Seohyun meneleponnya.

"Yobo-"

_"Kyuhyun oppa!"_

Oke, Kyuhyun tahu suara Seohyun tidak selantang ini, dengan kata lain ini bukan suara Seohyun.

"Sooyongie? Bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar cengengesan Sooyoung di seberang sana.

_"Bagaimana oppa tahu kalau ini bukan Seohyun?"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu saja, suara Seohyun tidak seperti suara lelaki sepertimu, dan Seohyun juga tak mungkin berteriak memanggil namaku seperti tadi."

Sooyoung tertawa mendengarnya, "_Aigo, oppa. Kau hapal suara Seohyunnie ternyata, juga suaraku."_

"Tepatnya, aku tahu suara kalian ber-9." Ralat Kyuhyun.

_'Sooyoung unnie, kembalikan ponselku!'_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Seohyun di seberang sana.

_'Aniyeo! Aku sedang menelepon couplemu! Hahaha.'_

Jujur, Kyuhyun sweatdrop saat itu juga. Kenapa si Sooyoungie itu masih mengingat kata-katanya yang setengah bercanda saat di interview di backstage SMTOWN concert LA?

Setengah bercanda? Tentu saja ada keseriusan juga tentang perkataan Kyuhyun saat itu.

_'We're SM's best official... unofficial couple.'_

Mengingat kalimat yang ia ucapkan, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

Untung saja setelah mengatakan kalimat itu ia dan Seohyun langsung tertawa, sehingga orang yang mengetahuinya akan berasumsi itu hanyalah sebuah candaan.

_"Oppa? Kau masih disana? Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba Sooyoung unnie mengambil ponselku dan meneleponmu." _

Mendengar suara Seohyun yang tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya barusan. "Aa, ne. Gwenchanayo. Mana si tukang makan itu?"

Seohyun tertawa kecil mendengar julukan Sooyoung yang disebut Kyuhyun_, "Sooyoung unnie sudah ke ruang makan. Taeyeon unnie, dan Hyoyeon unnie baru saja selesai memasak."_

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan merespon kata-kata Seohyun.

Keduanya terdiam dengan telepon masih tersambung. Kentara sekali kalau keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, juga dengan adanya kemungkinan kalau mereka berdua masih ingin tersambung meskipun hanya melalui telepon tanpa percakapan.

_"Em.. Oppa," _Seohyun memulai pembicaraan duluan, ia tak suka suasana canggung seperti tadi.

"Ne?"

_"Apa.. Ah, ani. Berapa lama oppa berada di Taiwan?"_

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan. Waeyo?"

_"Ah, aniyeo. Aku hanya bertanya, hehe."_

"Kau juga akan ke jepang bukan? Untuk promosi single barumu disana?"

_"Iya, bulan Juni nanti juga album pertama kami akan rilis disana."_

"Berapa lama di Jepang? Karena tanggal 15 mei nanti Super Junior akan kesana."

_"Entah, mungkin akan lebih lama dari oppa. Ah, sayang sekali, kami tak mengisi acara itu. Padahal mungkin kita semua bisa bertemu."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar nada suara Seohyun yang terdengar kecewa.

"Kalau jadwal kalian selesai bersamaan dengan jadwal kami, kita bisa bertemu."

_"Ung, kalau begitu akan kutanya manajer oppa nanti."_

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo pesawatnya akan segera berangkat." Tiba-tiba Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Siwon kembali berjalan menghampiri member lain yang berjalan di depan.

"_Ah, Kyuhyun oppa sudah mau berangkat?_

"Ne, mianhae."

"_Na, gwenchaneunde. Oppa, semoga perjalanan dan promosi albumnya lancar. Juga, makan yang banyak agar tak sakit. Sampaikan ke member yang lain, hwaiting!"_ Kata Seohyun semangat, bahkan sampai mengepalkan tangannya meskipun ia tahu Kyuhyun tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Gomawo. Kalau ada waktu aku akan menghubungimu. Annyeong."

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, kemudian memasukkan benda tipis itu ke dalam saku mantelnya dan berlari kecil menyusul para hyungnya yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Seohyun."

Siwon tersenyum nakal ke arah Kyuhyun. Jelas itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Wae?"

"Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih. Kekasihnya pergi dalam waktu yang lama, dan sang gadis yang khawatir akhirnya meneleponnya."

"Itu hal biasa hyung, apa istimewanya?"

"Jelas istimewa, apalagi bagimu."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud Siwon. Itu hal biasa bukan? Kenapa hal itu harus istimewa? Terlebih baginya.

"Karena gadis itu Seohyun." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum, hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat. Ia mengacak-acak gemas rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini. Hahaha."

Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengerti maksud dari Siwon padanya.

"Yah, kurasa memang istimewa, hyung." Gumamnya pelan.

.

'Karena gadis itu, salah satu orang yang berharga bagiku.'

_._

_ELF : "Kyuhyun oppa, what's precious matter to you?"_

_Kyuhyun : *Thinking*_

_ELF : "Come one, just tell it."_

_Kyuhyun : "Triple S."_

_ELF : "Triple S? Are you a fanboy of SS501?"_

_Eunhyuk : "No! Triple S is stand for Starcraft, Sungmin, and __**Seohyun.**__"_

_Kyuhyun : *shut Eunhyuk's mouth*_

-Kyuhyun (Eunhyuk) UFO reply (perhaps about this one)

.

* * *

A/N : annyeong haseyo~ *showingsmile* :D chapter baru kali ini hanya sebagai permintaan maaf karena kelewat lama publish chapter barunya ehehe ._.

fic ini gak aku lanjutin di ffn karena masalah guidelines, tapi fic ini kulanjutin di wpku - .com/ sorry for misstypo~

that's it.. ^^ now can you give me any review? :3

Jeongmal gomawoyo~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I'm not own them

Warning : misstypo

.

SeoKyu

(Story seven)

-Subway Destiny-

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, Cho Kyuhyun agak sedikit merasa berbeda saat ia berada dalam kereta saat ini. Entah karena apa, tapi ia merasa sangat senang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian kembali menyamankan dirinya di kursi yang ia duduki. Ia melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

'Sebentar lagi sampai,' pikirnya. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, kereta yang ia naiki sampai di Seoul. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel coklat tuanya dan berjalan keluar kereta. Dengan agak susah payah akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari padatnya peron saat itu.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di mantelnya. Dan ia melihat gadis brunette panjang dengan ekspresi terkejutnya menatap dirinya.

"Astaga, maaf!" Gadis itu terburu-buru mengambil saputangan dan membersihkan noda kopi yang ia tumpahkan di mantel Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Salahkan keramaian stasuin kereta bawah tanah hari ini. Padahal hari minggu pagi seperti ini harusnya sedikit sepi, tidak seperti sekarang, ramai dan penuh sesak, seperti hari kerja.

"Maaf!"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali gadis itu mengulang kata yang sama.

"Tidak masalah, ini bisa dicuci."

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali menenangkan gadis di depannya. Toh, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan noda yang kasat mata itu, warna kopinya hampir sama dengan warna mantelnya —coklat tua.

"Tapi—"

"—tenanglah. Ini bukan hal besar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencoba membuat gadis itu tidak merasa bersalah untuk hal kecil seperti ini.

Akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum, ia kembali mengucapkan kata maaf dan membungkuk sebelum ia menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Sedikit merutuk diri sendiri —karena tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu. Jujur saja, ia sedikit tertarik padanya.

Cho kyuhyun kembali berjalan keluar dari stasiun, ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan noda kopi yang dibuat oleh gadis itu sebelumnya, karena terlalu sibuk merutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

.

.

Dua pasang iris kecoklatan itu saling bertatapan intens. Jarak yang terbilang jauh dan pencahayaan yang minim tidak mengganggu keduanya sedikitpun.

Salah satu tersenyum, membuat yang seorang lagi tersenyum, —tanda ia mengerti arti senyuman itu.

'_Lagu yang kunyanyikan untukmu.'_

Gadis berambut brunette panjang itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon yang ia duduki —sama seperti ratusan orang lainnya di _hall concert_ malam ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya yang dihiasi s_hades_. Menikmati suara yang sangat ia sukai.

_"Nothing better, nothing better than you~"_

Lelaki dengan sweater merah itu tersenyum. Tatapannya lurus, tertuju pada seorang gadis bermantel coklat muda yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Gadis manis yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu ikut tersenyum. Pencahayaan yang masih minim di tengah lagu. Tapi ia yakin ia melihat gadisnya mengatakan sesuatu.

_"Jarhasseo."_

Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin berterima kasih pada kopi yang ditumpahkan gadis itu —kalau ia bisa.

Atau mungkin, ia juga ingin berterima kasih dengan padatnya stasiun kereta saat itu, juga pada orang yang tak sengaja menubruk gadisnya, dan membuat kopi yang dibawa gadisnya itu tumpah mengenai mantel miliknya.

Andai saja ia terlambat satu detik saat itu, dapat dipastikan kalau ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Seo Joohyun.

Kyuhyun percaya, kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Gadis yang pertama kali ia temui di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tempat yang sejak dulu, ia percaya sebagai tempat dimana ia akan menemukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Dan itu terjadi.

_When you believe in something, someday it will become true._

"Kamsahamnida," ucap Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk pada penonton di _hall concert_ malam itu, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

'_Seo Joohyun.'_

* * *

__A/N : Uhm annyeong~~ masih ada yang menunggu /halah/ fic ini? :3

Uhm, aku minta maaf udah telat /banget/ update fic ini, dan sekalinya update, mungkin ini last update, karena aku berencana gak lanjutin fic ini ;; dan alesannya, aku lagi gak ada feel seokyu sama sekali, dan aku gak mau lanjut lagi karena takut di ficnya gak bakal dapet feeling seokyunya. /?/

Buat yang suka fic ini, yang suka baca, dan sampai ngasih komen, aku bener-bener berterima kasih ㅠㅅㅠ /throws hearts to all of you/

dan yang buat nanyain wp ku... hehe aku sendiri lupa namanya apa ._. /slapped/

But still mind to give comment for this one? :3

Thank You! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Super Junior & SNSD itu punya SM. Entertainment, lho! XD

Warning : Aneh, gaje, misstypo (mungkin).

.

**Untuk yang ga suka sama pairing SeoKyu, silahkan klik tombol back.**

**Gue ingetin sekali lagi; YANG GA SUKA SAMA PAIRING 'SEOKYU', SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!**

Dan buat yang bilang screenplays cuman buat 'YAOI', gue tekankan sekali lagi; INI TUH FANFIC! PENULIS BEBAS BERKARYA! GA SEMUA ISI FANFIC ITU YAOI—ATAUPUN YURI—YANG KAYAK LO SEBUT!

Huft, okelah. Cukup sekian bacotan dari gue. Selamat membaca… ^^

.

SeoKyu

(Story Eight)

-Meeting-

.

8

.

"Kerja kalian bagus." Para manajer tersenyum pada semua member, sambil sesekali menepuk bahu mereka. "Ne, kamsahamnida hyung." Kata Siwon sambil membungkuk kecil. Member lain melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon, hanya beberapa dari mereka tengah mengelap peluh mereka dengan handuk kecil.

"Hyung kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Sungmin pada Seunghwan yang sedang memeriksa jadwal Super Junior. "Besok pagi, kalau hari ini kalian mau jalan-jalan tak masalah, jadwal kalian sudah selesai." Kata Seunghwan sambil tersenyum. Sontak para member bersorak. "Yeah! Ya! Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" Ajak Eunhyuk girang. Yang lain mengangguk semangat -tanda setuju dengan ajakan Eunhyuk.

" Leeteuk hyung, bukannya sekarang So Nyu Shi Dae sedang di Jepang ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ajak mereka makan bersama?" Tanya Sungmin. "Aa chakkaman, akan kutanya Taeyeon apa mereka masih ada jadwal atau tidak." Leeteuk mengeluarkan iPhone dari sakunya dan mengetik pesan untuk Taeyeon. "Kalian setuju tidak?" Tanya Sungmim lagi pada member lain. "Ajak saja hyung, lagipula makin ramai makin seru." Kata Ryeowook.

Member lain lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, memang sudah lama juga para member Super Junior dan So Nyu Shi Dae tidak bertemu, mungkin sudah hampir 3 bulan, karena mereka sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing.

Para member sedang berganti baju ketika mendengar suara ponsel Leeteuk

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Leeteuk, "Ya! Taeyeonnie bilang jadwal mereka sudah selesai dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di restoran sushi di dekat hotel kita." Serunya.

"Bagus! Ayo kita kesana, dan bertemu mereka. Aku sudah tak sabar!" Shindong langsung memasukan seluruh barang bawaannya ke dalam tas dan bersiap di ambang pintu.

"Shindong hyung, kau pasti tak sabar mau makan sushi kan? Bukan tak sabar mau bertemu dengan para gadis itu?" Kata Kyuhyun, dan dibalas cengiran khas milik Shindong. Dasar mudah ditebak, pikir member lain yang sweatdrop saat itu juga.

.

8

.

"Taeyeon-ah!" sebuah suara yang terdengar familier di telinga Taeyeon, tengah berteriak memanggil namanya. Sontak gadis cantik itu menoleh, dan mendapati beberapa pemuda tampan tengah berdiri dengan senyum—atau lebih tepatnya cengiran—yang terukir di wajah masing-masing.

"Ah! Annyeo!" seru gadis itu seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada sekumpulan pemuda tampan tersebut. Kedua kaki mungilnya perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka, diikuti oleh para member SNSD yang lain.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Leeteuk berbasa-basi pada gadis yang menduduki jabatan sama seperti dirinya, seorang leader, Taeyeon.

Taeyeon tersenyum hangat seraya menjabat tangan Leeteuk. "Baik, tentu saja. Kalian?"

Mata sang maknae Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun, memandang langsung ke arah maknae SNSD, Seo Jo-hyun, atau lebih dikenal luas dengan nama Seohyun. Yang dipandang tanpa sengaja juga memandang ke arah yang sama seperti pemuda itu. Sehingga tanpa mereka rencanakan, pandangan mereka saling bertabrakan.

Sontak, Seohyun membuang muka seraya menahan malu.

"Aa—" Seohyun berujar dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia canggung, disebabkan oleh pertemuan kembali setelah 3 bulan lamanya mereka tak saling bersua.

"Araa!" Taeyeon yang menyadari suasana canggung sang maknae, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita segera memesan tempat duduk dan menikmati makan bersama yang sudah lama tidak kita rasakan?"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, disertai oleh anggukan dan gumaman setuju dari anggotanya yang lain.

"Baiklah. Di mana?"

.

8

.

"Hei, Seororo. Kau yakin akan kenyang, dengan porsi seperti itu?" tanya Sunny saat melihat piring pesanan Seohyun yang hanya berisikan seporsi kecil natto dan daifuku, makanan favoritnya.

"Ah? Yah, lagipula aku sudah makan sebelumnya." Ujar Seohyun mencari alasan. Padahal, ia hanya tak ingin jika Kyuhyun melihatnya makan terlalu banyak.

Kyuhyun melirik gadis itu sekilas, sebelum ia kembali menatap makanan yang telah tersaji di hadapannya. Sang pramusaji masih sibuk menata menu makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh para penghuni meja. Tentunya dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Shindong yang juga dikenal dengan porsi makannya yang tidak sedikit. Diikuti oleh Kangin, yang memesan makanan dengan porsi dalam jumlah lumayan besar, namun beragam.

"Mari makan!" ujar Leeteuk, begitu sang pramusaji berlalu usai menata piring-piring dan gelas-gelas di atas meja makan mereka.

Beberapa dari pemuda yang menduduki meja tersebut, langsung menyambar makanan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan para gadis menyantap hidangan mereka dengan anggun, seakan menjaga image seorang-gadis-manis-yang-sopan pada para lelaki. Termasuk Seohyun. Dengan porsi yang terbilang sedikit, ia mulai menyantap makanannya. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari pula, sang maknae Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun, tengah mengamatinya dalam diam. Diantara para member—atau lebih tepatnya para sunbae Kyuhyun—, Kyuhyun terbilang cukup tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya sesekali menyahut dengan singkat, atau terkadang hanya tersenyum, jika diajak bicara. Dikarenakan matanya yang fokus, memandang gadis yang tengah duduk di seberang mejanya tersebut.

.

8

.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, yaa," ujar Taeyeon ketika masing-masing dari mereka hendak berpisah di persimpangan pintu masuk restoran.

Heechul hendak membalas ucapan sang leader SNSD tersebut, ketika Kyuhnyun melangkah maju dan langsung menarik lengan Seohyun. Seohyun terkejut, namun ia tak berkutik. Langkah kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang mengarah ke arah jalan raya.

"Eh?" Yesung melirik ke arah kedua insan tersebut pergi. "apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?"

"Entahlah," Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Siwon yang juga melihat kejadian tersebut, mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menjepit dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir. Donghae hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan Jessica, yang menyadari suasana hening tersebut, lantas angkat suara.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih, yaa." Dengan seulas senyum manis andalannya, ia berujar. Gadis manis itu menyentuh sekilas lengan leadernya, memberi tanda untuk segera pulang. "Ayo, Unnie. Kita pulang." Matanya menatap mata Taeyeon dengan pandangan biarkan-mereka-menyelesaikan-masalah-mereka-berdua -saja. Taeyeon yang memahaminya, lantas memberikan seulas senyum terbaik miliknya pada Leeteuk.

"Kami pulang dulu, yaa," ujarnya seraya berjalan menjauh dari para pemuda tersebut dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Sunny, yang tengah menerka apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Seororo-nya tersebut, hanya menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan menggunakan taksi yang dipesan oleh lambaian tangan Kyuhyun. Yoona dan Sooyoung hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Diikuti oleh Tiffany dan Yuri. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam membisu.

.

8

.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Seohyun canggung, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah memandang ke arah jendela.

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Wajahnya tak menampakkan bahwa ia hendak berbicara. Seohyun yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut, memilih untuk diam juga. Menikmati perjalanan yang Seohyun sendiri tak tahu arahnya dalam keheningan yang semakin nyata. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin yang menemani mereka.

"Stop di sini, Pak," ujar Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan, yang langsung disambut oleh hentakan lembut dari mesin mobil tersebut.

Seohyun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia masih enggan beranjak dari bangku penumpang yang didudukinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika pemuda tersebut membukakan pintu di samping Seohyun, menghasilkan tatapan terkejut dari gadis itu.

"Ayo turun," ajak Kyuhyun padanya seraya mengulurkan tangan berjari lentik miliknya. Seohyun sedikit gugup, namun ia tetap menyambut pemilik tangan indah tersebut.

"I… ini—" Seohyun menutup bibirnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, memandang kagum akan bangunan yang kini terpampang di depannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, tersenyum sekilas.

"Ayo, masuklah," Kyuhyun kembali mengajak Seohyun, kali ini disertai sebuah tarikan pelan pada lengan kanan sang gadis.

Seohyun yang masih tak berhenti berdecak kagum, dengan semangat mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun memasuki pintu masuk bangunan tersebut.

.

8

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa ini merupakan restoran favoritku?" tanya Seohyun pada Kyuhyun saat mereka tengah menikmati hidangan yang telah tersaji di meja mereka.

"Tentu," Kyuhyun berujar usai menelan makanan yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Dipandangnya gadis yang kini tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Kau sering datang kemari bersama dengan Sunny, bukan?"

"Eh?" Seohyun memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu beberapa kali kemari. Karena kebetulan ini juga merupaka restoran favoritku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Seohyun lagi, disertai dengan seulas senyum tipis pada bibirnya.

"Ya," Kyuhyun melirik piring makanan milik lawan bicara yang duduk di seberang mejanya tersebut. "Karena kulihat kau kurang menikmati makanan yang kau makan di restoran sebelumnya."

Seohyun sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang—dapat dikatakan—terlalu berterus terang padanya. Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan makannya, lantas menundukkan kepalanya guna menyamarkan semburat kemerahan yang tengah dirasanya menghangat di sekitar wajah cantiknya.

"A—ah! I… itu—"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu sesaat. Kemudian bibirnya menorehkan seulas senyum.

"Sudah, nikmati saja makan malammu ini. Anggap ini merupakan hadiah pertemuan dariku setelah 3 bulan tak memandang wajahmu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Tentunya dengan kalimat ampuh yang mengalun lancar dari bibirnya, sukses membuat kepala Seohyun tertunduk semakin dalam.

.

8

.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, Oppa," ujar Seohyun pada pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di sampinanya, turut menemani sang gadis menunggu kehadiran taksi yang hendak dipesannya.

"Ya, sama-sama," Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celana kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hingga taksi yang ditunggu oleh Seohyun itu-pun datang, memecah keheningan di antara kedua insan tersebut.

"Aku pulang duluan, Oppa," Seohyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya dari balik kaca taksi yang tengah ditumpanginya. "Jaljayo!"

"Jaljayo," Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan Seohyun, hingga akhirnya taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Seohyun tersebut menikung di perempatan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun menapak saat ini.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Saatnya aku pulang juga," ujarnya pelan, disertai langkah kaki jenjangnya ke arah di mana Seohyun berdiri barusan.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya, mengejutkan dirinya. Sinar lampu mobil tersebut, sesaat membutakan indera pengelihatannya. Perlahan, dibukanya kelopak matanya ketika dirasanya matanya tersebut telah beradaptasi dengan cahaya berfrekuensi besar yang telah menerobos dengan paksa kedua pupil matanya.

"Kalian…"

Seorang pemuda tampan, terlihat menuruni mobil tersebut, disusul oleh beberapa pemuda lainnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kencan, kah?" tanya seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai leader-nya, Leeteuk.

"Ah, tak kusangka pria macam dirimu dapat menarik hati seorang wanita macam Seohyun-ah!" goda Ryeowook.

"Hei, kalian kenapa di sini? Bukankah kalian seharusnya sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak memahami situasinya saat ini.

"Kami memata-mataimu," ujar Siwon kalem. Matanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum sebuah senyum jahil terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Mari kita pulang," Sungmin menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran para pemuda tempat tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih memasang tampang bingung, sedangkan para member lainnya kini tengah berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mereka kembali memasuki mobil yang terparkir dalam kondisi mesin masih menyala di pinggir trotoar tempat Kyuhyun baru saja berdiri menunggu taksi selanjutnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk meledeknya dengan sebuah nyanyian romantis yang diubah liriknya menjadi humor, sedangkan Heechul melontarkan beberapa kalimat nakal berisi godaan pada Kyuhyun. Seluruh member tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, dan tentunya hanya Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah masam, karena mengetahui fakta bahwa kini dirinya telah menjadi bahan lelucon bagi para hyung-nya.

.

8

.

Well! Akhirnya bisa gue lanjutin juga fic punya elo! *tabur confetti* Habis, gue greget banget pengen ngelanjutinnya. Sayang kalo discontinued, mending tulis hiatus aja… XD Jangan patah semangat sama flamer, say! Flamer itu cuman orang-orang yang secara ga langsung membenci diri mereka sendiri karena mereka menganggap diri kita lebih hebat dari mereka… XD

Yosh! Sori gue cuman bisa segini. Ini-pun udah lu bantu di awal-awalnya… XD Tetep semangka, yah, Mbak Bro! XD


End file.
